New Girl
by KitteyMeow3
Summary: 16 year old Chiyaki has transferred into Ouran! After a misunderstanding, she finds herself working for the host club alongside Haruhi, And also finds herself growing closer to a certain red head... (cheesy summary is cheesy)
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy! So I am a fairly new writer, currently working on a My Candy Love fanfic and I wanted to do another one, and Ouran is one of my all time favas so YEAH! This story is about Kaoru because I feel his brother kinda overshadows him at points! ENJOY!**

* * *

" .Lordy."

So here I am, standing outside of Ouran Private Highschool.

_OURAN FREAKING PRIVATE HIGHSCHOOL._

"ok Chiyaki, breathe. Just breathe. You can do anything you set your mind to. If you want to. Do I want to?" I thought, staring blankly in front of me. Do I want this? I mean yeah, this school is good but... Am I making a horrible mistake here? I shouldn't have transferred shouldn't I?_ OH MY GOD I CAN'T DO THIS!_

"What are you doing?"

_WHY AM I HERE?!_

"Can you hear me?"

_OH MY GOD I CAN'T BREATHE_

"...Hello?"

I snapped out of my coma, was someone talking to me? All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder

"excu-"

"aaaargh!" I screamed, turning to the mystery human and slapping them, causing them to fall to their knees in pain.

"you hit me! Oh my god you hit me!" The boy screeched in pain, I took a good look at him. He was about my age, maybe a bit older. He had pale skin, and scruffy ginger hair, I couldn't see his face as his hands were covering it.

"I-I'm so sorry!, you just grabbed my shoulder an-"

"KAORU!"

I turned to my left to see another ginger haired boy running toward us, a look of panic across his face.

"Oh god Kaoru!" The other boy said, he knelt next to 'Kaoru' and patted his back, I could hear him sobbing, "sh-she hit me Hikaru! Really hard for no reason!" Kaoru whimpered, the other boy (Hikaru I guess his name is) stood up and glared at me, he was slightly taller than me, so we were about nose to nose, he was very handsome. Hisah hair was an orangey brown colour, he had large golden eyes and pale skin. Damn. Awkward moment when the guy is prettier than you.

"hey! What give you the right to hurt my brother?!" Hikaru asks,providing my shoulder, his pretty face screwed up tight.

I took a couple of steps back and bowed down low, "I'm so sorry, I was in a daze and your brother put his hand on my arm, It was just a reaction. Terribly sorry please forgive me!" I said, trying to sound formal. I looked up, Hikaru still looked pissed, I kept my head down, "I'm so sor-"

"it's ok."

I looked up, Kaoru had finally looked up. _HOLY CRAP ARE THEY IDENTICAL. THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON. OH MY GOD._

"Kaoru! She hit you! You can't just forgive her! We should report it to boss!" Hikaru protested, helping Kaoru up.

"She didn't mean it, she was just spooked. Like a horse!" Kaoru says, smiling brightly at me.

_Did he just call me a horse? Is that a compliment? _

"oh, um I should introduce myself, I'm Chiyaki Nakamura. I just transferred into first year" I said, smiling at them, I received another blinding smile from Kaoand but a very sour look from Hikaru.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachin and this is my older twin brother Hikaru" Kaoru said, patting Hikaru's shoulder.

"Whatever, come on Hikaru, we don't want to be late for the club meeting." Hikaru said, dragging Kaoru off.

_He's nice._

I watched them stride away, Kaoru... Kinda seems like Hikaru's bitch. In a way. I sighed and smiled to myself.

_It's all uphill from here I guess! _

* * *

**Well that's chapter 1, I made it fairly short just so I can introduce the three main characters, Sorry if I made Hikaru a bit mean, he'll be nice later on!**

**NEXT CHAPTER- CHIYAKI'S FIRST DAY! HIKARU HAS A PUNISHMENT IN STORE FOR HER (that sounds dirty... Heehee.) SO YAY RATE AND REVIEW?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyoooo! so thank you so much to the people who reviewed me! I love you very much! So I feel like these chapters will be relatively short (keeping uper 1000 words each time hopefully) but updated often! So here you go! MORE DESCRIPTION IN THIS!**

* * *

_Oh. Sweet. Lordy. Of. All. That. Is. Holy._

_THIS PLACE. OH MY GOD._

Never in my life have I seen such elegance and beauty.

Ouran academy is truly an amazing building, gold here, silver there, marble EVERYWHERE. If you're looking for a place to make you feel like a peasant, this was the place. I stared in utter amazement at the beautiful interior.

I came from a good home, not the type of home that has a private jet in the back garden, just a nice home. I was in the D class with all the other people around my wealth rate. My parents owned a successful chain of fast food restaurants, they earned a pretty decent living off of it, but most of the money was spent on my school fees. I originally went to Saint Lobelia girls academy but... well... I mean I'm all for being an independent women but those girls are CRAZY.

I was greeted in the plaza by a 3rd year student called Usui, he was very, very handsome. Meow. But not as good-looking as Hikaru and Kaoru were... A lot nicer than them though! He showed me round the place, but I wasn't really taking in what he was saying, I was still furious at Hikaru. How dare he make a snap judgement on me?! and shame on Kaoru too, having the balls to call me a horse (I decided it was an insult) but not enough to stand up for me, instead whining like a little baby, boo ho-

_OUCH._

I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bashed into the back of someone! I fell on the floor, bashing my butt in the progress.

_My butt. ow._

"Are you ok Nakamura?" Usui asked worriedly, he offered me his hand. I looked up and smiled "I'm fine, I should have been watching where I was going"

I turned to the person I bashed into, who was standing there, looking at me in a creepy way. I don't like him. He has glasses, never trust the glasses character.

He was a handsome dude: Black hair, pale skin (good kind of pale, not Twilight sparkly fairy pale) and dark grey eyes hidden behind silver rimmed ovular glasses, he was a cool type, not my kind of dude, he had an aura around him. Kind of like a professor Snape from Harry Potter kind of aura. really dark and mystical. "My apologies, Miss Nakamura, my name is Kyoya Ootori. Pleasure to meet your aquaintance." Kyoya said, smiling at me slightly. God, he's creepy. I bet he's the kinda guy who keeps files on all the students, he's a student... Otaku.

"Um, It's a pleasure to meet you, you can call me Chiyaki if you want to..." I said, smiling at him. I shouldn't judge him, just because he looks like a creep...

Kyoya glances over at Usui, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his perfect nose "I'll look after Chiyaki, Mr. Kitamura" Kyoya said, giving him a look of utter dismissal, Usui frowned and walked away, not even giving me a glance. Thanks. Douchebag.

Kyoya turned to look at me "Chiyaki, I believe my club has a proposal for you, if you'd so kindly follow me please" He says, walking off down the long, marble hallway. I scuttle after him. What kind of club is he in? Am I right about him being an otaku?! is he the leader of the Ouran Otaku League?!

_Chiyaki, don't make snap judgements. I'm sure he's completely normal!_

"So what kind of club are you in?" I ask him, trying to keep up with his large striding steps

"I'm in the ouran host club." Kyoya said, not bothering to look at me

_Knew it. he's batcrap crazy. _

* * *

_**Soooo that's that! I think I was supposed to introduce the entire club but I want these chapters to stay under 1000 words because I'm working hard on my 'My Candy Love' fanfic and I need to spend more time on that. I PROMISE THE REST OF THE CLUB WILL BE SHOWN TOMORROW BUT UNTIL THEN PLEASE DON'T JUDGE HARSHLY AS I JUST WROTE THIS WITHIN THE HOUR DON'T HURT ME PLEASE I LOVE YOU RATE&REVIEW PLEASE MY LITTLE CHICKLETS.**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay thank you guys for taking interest in my story! I get so nervous looking at reviews but at the same time I get so happy! So I'm introducing the rest of the guys! LETSA GOOO!**

* * *

I followed Mr. Otaku Ootori down one of Ourans twisting halls, I think we're in the south block by now? He didn't say a word, just glancing at me a few times and smiling. God, he's hot but really creepy. The creepy guys always are.

"here we are Miss Nakamura" Kyoya finally said, stopping in front of a large white door with a sign saying 'MUSIC ROOM 3' above it. "why are we here?" I asked, glancing at him, he looked back at me, it was the first time I realised that his eyes were always blank. Never showing any emotion, huh, weirdo.

"This is where the ouran host club meet." Kyoya replies, placing one hand on the ornate gold door handle, "the club are keen to meet you."

_why? _

"um, ok." I mumble, staring at my feet. I don't like this at all. What if there are more creeps inside that are creepier than Kyoya? I think I have said the word creepy in my head about 1000 times now. No exaggeration.

Kyoya opened the doors, to reveal six other shockingly attractive males standing there, looking at us.

"Welcome!" they chant together.

_What. _

"ah, so you must be the little kitty Hikaru and Kaoru have been telling us about." One boy said, he had blonde hair and purple eyes, and spoke in a delicate breezy voice.

_He's like a character out of an Otome game. Or a Yaoi._

_Wait. Did he just say Hikaru and Kaoru? _

And sure enough, just behind blondey, were the last two boys I wanted to see. Hikaru glared at me, his gold eyes BURNING with hate. I didn't dare meet Kaoru's eyes, in case Hikaru breathed fire at me.

"Um well it's nice to meet you, I'm Chiyaki Nakamura.." I mumbled, feeling really uncomfortable. Are these twins gonna wreak revenge on me somehow?!

_I do not like this at all._

"Do not be afraid Princess, I am Tamaki Suoh, king of the host club" Blondey announced grandly.

_he's more of a queen than a king_

"I see, well was there something you need with me?" I ask, as I scan the other three boys: A petite brunette boy with large golden brown eyes like a puppy, An even smaller blonde boy with hazel eyes, and honestly he looks more like a toddler, and then there was a contrast, a tall, tanned boy with dark spiky hair and grey eyes

"and that's what we want!" Tamaki finished. Looking at me expectantly

"...I'm sorry what?" I asked, realising I had been too busy mooning over the others to pay attention to what princess Tamaki had to say. I could hear an exasperated sigh from one of the twins, I went redder than my hair.

Its always been a burden, my appearance that is. It's naturally ginger, but I dyed it dark red due to a rebellious phase. In all honesty I did it because I craved attention, but all I got was "oh... Do something to your hair?" and nothing more. I hated my childish face, big grey eyes, pale skin, freckled snub nose and unbelievably short for a fifteen year old (4ft 9) And yeah, I blush really easily too, so-

"can you do it then?" Tamaki asked me

They all stared at me

"I'm sorry... What?"

* * *

**SO YEAH, BAM, Sorry if it's a bit anti-climatic or whatever but yeah I thought I should give you a wee dose. Thank you and please rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey chicks! So it's chapter 4 and I am super excited to see how you like it! YAY! Please Rate & Review afterwards!**

* * *

_whyyy_

So here I am, at the host club. Making instant coffee for the guests.

So after they managed to get me out of my 'trance' Mr. Sparkly pants explained to me, due to me whacking Kaoru, I had to become the host clubs dog. Luckily for me Kyoya had stepped in.

"Tamaki, you are forgetting that miss Nakamura comes from a very prominent family, I'm sure her parents wouldn't approve of us calling their beloved daughter a 'dog'

_Yeah you sparkling moron! _

So they renamed me 'host club assistor'

So I'm still their dog.

I sighed as I cleaned the fifth ginori teacup, watching over the boys and studying their ways. In a way, they reminded me of different breeds of dogs:

Tamaki would be a big labrador, beautiful and shiny, but very very stupid. It amazes me how not one of these girls stops and thinks about how unbelievably happy he is. He must be on something. I have seen fangirls who are more mellow than him.

Kyoya is a rottweiler. Even though I have only known him about three hours, he has a very unsafe feel about him, he is very handsome and all, but I feel he has hidden depths.

Hunni would be something small and fluffy... Like a pomeranian! The type that was always humping peoples legs!

Mori... He gave off a very dominant vibe like Kyoya... but he seemed a bit more reassuring, he'd be a german shepard, a really fuzzy one :3 mm

Haruhi would be a spaniel of some sort. not a happy excitable one mind you, more a laidback 'yeah, eat a dog treat take a nap' kinda dog.

And then the twins... daschunds.

I kept an eye on the twins, they surprised me so much... I knew they would be close but not that... close. They were practically all over each other! sitting on ornate cold chairs and sipping tea, they were whispering to each other and touching each other... it was like they were a couple in all honesty!

"Yeah, they're a bit weird I know."

They are so weird.

"Um, hi?"

I hate them. stupid ginger poopie heads.

"are you ok?"

"ARGH!"

"OW!"

I turned to see Haruhi on the floor, grasping his head. DAMN I HIT ANOTHER ONE.

"I AM SO SORRY! I WAS IN A TRANCE AND I DIDN'T MEAN IT OH MY GOD!" I apologized quickly, I helped him up, apologizing repeatedly as I did so.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled as he ran over, he grabbed Haruhi and held him protectively, he glared at me. Uh oh. Princess got a bite.

"Do you have any awareness of your surroundings Nakamura?!" Tamaki said, he was trying to be calm in front of the clients but I could tell he looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"Like I said, I am so sorry!"

"it's alright Chiyaki, you didn't notice I was there" Haruhi said, struggling to get out of Tamaki's grasp.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the daschund twins came over.

Crap.

* * *

**DAMN SHE LOVES TO DAZE OFF! Sorry I haven't posted in a bit, I have been so busy! I think i'll update this story about once or twice a week while I update the MCL story once a month. So YEAH. OK?  
**

**NEXT TIME: Chiyaki runs off but Kaoru goes after her?! ROMANTIC SHIZ IS A COMIN! pleate R&R!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have not updated in a WHILE! Just to let you know I'm not dead, just exams are piling up! 0_0 I had to delete one of my stories, mainly because I had no idea where I was going with it, and also I want to concentrate on this story more! LONGER CHAPTERS AWAIT YOU IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

Hikaru and Kaoru approached us, they seemed unaware of what happened, Haruhi groaned and stood up

"really, it's no harm done Tamaki, Chiyaki didn't know I was there" he said, his face wore a plain, bored expression. Wow.

"nonsense! He could have had your eye out! She must be punished!" Tamaki whispered loudly to him, It was loud enough so the twins and I could hear, unfortunatley for me, Hikaru took thisate wrong way. He glared at me, and then came up really close, uncomfortably close, "what did you do to Haruhi?" the whispered angrily, honestly I felt like a bit of tuna that had swam into a shark's lair.

"I just spaced out a bit, I didn't mean to hit him!" I tried to say, but it came out as a squeak

"boss, just let her go, she's not fit even to be a host club dog" Hikaru said, still glaring at me with pure hate.

I looked around the room, Mori and Hunny were entertaining the ladies, some glanced over, but the few that did were distracted by Kyoya offering them discounts on photo books. Nice one otaku boy.

"I-I..." I mumbled, looking at my feet, I was so embarrassed, why couldn't I just PAY ATTENTION TO SURROUNDINGS? It's not that hard! God I hate myself, I should just-

"are you even listening to me Nakamura?!"

_Shoot._

The whole time, Tamaki had been lecturing me about drifting I to space... And I was too busy drifting into space to notice...

_OH BLOODY HELL CHIYAKI! _

I didnt think about my next move, all I did was push aside Tamaki, and run for the door, oblivious to the 'king' calling after me.

_How stupid can you get Chiyaki?! This is your dad refuses to spend time with you! You're always in your own stupid little bubble! Just don't delve into things, just keep running! _

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

I found a small hiding place in some rose bushes, I'm pretty sure they won't find me here!

Well, seeing as I'm alone, I take in the scenery. I seem to be in a giant garden, where rose bushes are dotted about the corners, there's a stone walkway that leads to a pretty impressive little stream. It was the kind of place that would have been a lot of money to build, yet it was completley dead. Not a single student was here.

"found you!"

I turn around to see a flash of ginger hair. Karou.

_God Dammit, I can't catch a break._

I was just about to turn and run off again, when he grabbed my arm. "wait! Don't go!" he said pleadingly, I sighed and looked at him. He's such a moron.

"I'm sorry. Ok? I always daydream! MAYBE IF PEOPLE DIDN'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" I yelled, looking away from his sad face, I didn't want to see him. I can't look at him.

"it's ok, the boss is just protective of Haruhi, and Hikaru is protective of me. I'm pretty sure Haruhi is giving boss pure hell right now" He mumbled, looking down at his feet, I study his face, he had no flaws on his perfect face, not one hair was out of place on his head, he really was the perfect boy.

"just come back to the club Chiyaki, I'll make sure Hikaru goes easy on you." He says with a smile, damn, that was one intoxicating smile.

I blink at him for a bit, as if I was trying to send morse code. Kaoru is nice, he's willing to look after a dumbass like me, surely everything will be ok?

* * *

"so anyway guys, I'm really sorry" I mumble, trying not to look anyone in the eye.

Kaoru draggedbe back to the club, and I apologised for being so dimwitted, like Kaoru had said, Haruhi was giving Tamaki a beating.

"it's alright Chiyaki, I was the exact same when I first started, these guys are weird, but not bad people" Haruhi told me with a smile. He has a very pretty smile, that's a bit weird.

"as long as you work extra hard, I'll forgive you" Tamaki mumbled, rubbing his head where Haruhi hit him

"as if, you'll forgive her within the week" Kyoya corrected, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

I smiled a bit, Haruhi seems to have the boss tied around his little finger, the heck did that happen?

I dared a look at Hikaru, but he was too busy glaring at his little brother, and Kaoru was too busy smirking at me.

* * *

**UPDATES ARE FINALLY GOING BACK TO MONTHLY! thank goodness because I have missed updating! Please rate and review :) **

**NEXT UP: Chiyaki STILL doesn't know the secret! Maybe they should tell her soon?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy guys! Ughhhh writing this in the middle of my exams (not a good idea) so just to let you know this will be quite a slow paced story but things will get a LOT more interesting in the next chapter :) this chapter is a short build up, the next chapters will be MASSIVE and probably put in parts. So yay! **

* * *

_I am starting to hate life._

I't's been two weeks now. And I'm so unbelievably tired of being the host clubs little servant. They need so much love! Did you know Tamaki makes me brush his hair? 100 strokes of the hairbrush, no more, no less. I have no idea how anybody puts up with that.

I tried to get to know Mori, but he's so... well. He's currently cutting Hunni's cake with a sword. I best leave him.

But it's been hardest talking to Kaoru, ever since the accident, Hikaru has been more loving with him than usual, it looks like Kaoru wants to say something, but he never does. He just looks at me, his gold eyes glinting.

_It sure as hell doesn't help that he's hotter than a wasabi covered Jhonny Depp._

I got some new teacups out for the afternoon appointments. Today was a cosplay day, and they were all dressing up as... Well they looked like fairies.

"um, Haruhi? What are you guys dressed as?" I asked, he looked at me with an understanding smile

"I have no idea. Tamaki says we are angels, but I don't think angels have magic wands. Or cat ears." Haruhi replied, flicking his cat ear hairband, I have to admit, he is adorable.

Hikaru and Kaoru were in the corner of the room, Kaoru happily chatting away, but Hikaru's attention wasn't on him, it was on me. He stood there, glaring at me. God I hate that son of a bitch! Anyhow I refused to let him anywhere near me, I had no time for assholes like him. I moodily shoved a pair of ears onto my head and stomped over to get more spoons.

_Stupid little monkey boys. _

* * *

It's a half hour into the club activities, and I feel like smashing my head off the wall. The girls at this school are so weird. And even though I didn't want to, I couldn't stop myself from gazing at Kaoru, and of course throwing some sour looks at Hikaru.

_Why the hell doesn't Kaoru just stand up to him?! he's got no balls!_

"who's got no balls?"

_crud._

I had been so busy glaring I hadn't noticed that Kaoru had sidled up to me, obviously coming to get another plate of cupcakes for his next guests. I'm an idiot. "Noone." I said bluntly, turning to look at the cups. I could feel his sminto burning into my back. _GO AWAY! _

"you know, Hikaru is a great person, but his major flaw is that he's a possessive little bitch." Kaoru chuckled, I turned to look at him. "you got the possessive bitch part right" I mumbled

"he's a nice guy"

"nope."

"you'll see on the trip"

"I wo- wait what?" I asked, my faced must have said 'I am the most confused person' at that moment because he laughed out loud, a melodical laugh that I would happily listen to all day. "sorry, you're face was priceless!" he giggled, wiping a tear from his eye. "this weekend there is a little trip to Okinawa, we went there once before when Haruhi was a newbie, care to come?"

I stared at him, _going on a trip with seven boys, what's not to love? _

* * *

**Chapter 6 done and done! I was so stuck with cosplay for the club, so I just made up something random! And also sorry for making Hikaru a little bitch, he'll get better as the story progresses! Anyway: next time they are off on a weekend away! And Chiyaki STILL doesn't know about Haruhi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! so I finally finished my exams (yay) and I got decent marks, so I don't have an excuse for late updates so feel free to batter me if you feel impatient. Also just to say I have a wattpad account! I am called ClaudiaRoseLang and I am currently writing my first chapter for it so I'm quite excited! I think it's actually for my more serious writing so it'll have a different tone to it. But yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

_I should never have come here._

So here I am, sitting on a beautiful white, open sandy beach somewhere is Okinawa, watching the boys flirt with girls. So basically it's the exact same as in school but with fresher air.

The heat is almost painful, which is weird because Japan isn't really known for it's tropical heat. Kyoya calls it an Indian summer, I call it taking a trip to the sun. But it seems like everyone is having a good enough time, the twins are off walking with a couple of girls, spouting some nonsense about the legends and some crap like that, the girls seem to be drinking it all in, well somebody better amuse those two carrot tops, because I certainly won't.

I have to say, I am kind of jealous that I haven't been able to say a single word to Kaoru, he's the only nice person I've met here, the only person that I can actually talk to, but Hikaru the mini bitch is going out of his way to make sure we don't speak to each other. He sucks. He eats poop. I hope he steps on a lego. Well that's a bit harsh.

The sea is so blue and shimmery, and nobody was swimming which was quite weird, all of them were lounging on chairs drinking smoothies, so I decided to walk further away from them and go swimming by myself, I hadn't had any time without anyone watching me so I think I've earned.

* * *

_HOLY MOTHER OF MARY THIS WATER IS COLD_

I kinda get why nobody was swimming now, it feels like I just jumped into a bucket of ice. I could feel the goosebumps up and down my arms, I didn't like it AT ALL.

I went in a bit deeper, it felt finer after a while, I was in around my waist, it felt good to have some time on my own, I was sick of seeing perfect everywhere I look, it makes me realise my own insecurities.

_Wow this place is so perfect, I could seriously live here! it would be perfect, no annoying blondes, ravens, brunettes... gingers. God I hate gingers, with their stupid perfect hair and their stupid eyes and their-_

"CHIYAKI!"

And that was when I realized my stupid inner monologue had distracted me, and I was in the water around my shoulders, and that Kaoru was calling for me on the shore.

_Crap._

"oh crap crap crap!" I squealed, trying my best to wade back into a shallower part, but it was no use, I had only just realized how cold the air had gotten, and how much harder it was to get back to shore. I was trying my best to swim but I couldn't. I felt something swirling under me, and something caught my leg, I think it was seaweed, crud I'm trapped. I looked helplessly at Kaoru, who all the while was watching, needing some confirmation that I was stuck.

"KAORU! HELP!" I screamed, thrashing about, but it only made it worse, I felt myself sinking slower into the water..

I could hear him thrashing about, coming nearer to me, I couldn't help but panic, I was being sucked under, the water was going into my nose, and my mind was going fuzzy...

Until a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me out, It was rough and frantic, but I was pulled onto a sandy beach, I couldn't hear properly, but I could feel his hands shaking me.

_god calm down Kaoru, don't break my neck mate._

"Chiyaki can you hear me?!" He yelled

_I'm just gonna pretend I can't. Serves you right little bitch hahaha!_

"Chiyaki?!"

_nope. lalala i'm dead._

__"oh my god, please don't slap me for this..."

And then I felt something warm on my mouth.

* * *

**oooooooh! WHAT IS IT?! (Don't be rude kiddies) so yeah I wanted to get some Kaoru love near the end, It is quite rushed but I think it came out alright! **

**Next time: Some more beach fun ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**summer HOLIDAYYYYYS! I am so super excited I feel like dancing! *dances*  
**

* * *

_WHAT IS HE DOING?_

_NO. NONONONONONO._

_WHAT EVEN- NO!_

SHOULDN'T HE BE BLOWING OXYGEN INTO MY MOUTH ANYWAY?

OH HELL NO THIS IS A KISS DAMMIT KAORU.

The pressure soon faded away, I certainly didn't want to pretend to be dead any longer, just in case Kaoru tries his little trick on me, so I just did a little fake cough and splutter then opened my eyes, Oh my god I have never seen such a relieved face before in my entire life. I looked at him for a second.

_I could really screw with his head right now._

"Kaoru? Kaoru what happened? Why am I lying down?" I asked softly, and I saw the look of confusion and embarrassment on his face, "what you can't remember?" he asked, going bright pink

_THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SUCKING ON MY FACE ASSHAT!_

"no.." I mumble, starting to get up. "Let's go back and see the others, they are probably wondering where we are." I walk back, leaving him standing there utterly speechless.

* * *

**Later on  
**

We didn't speak for the rest of the day, I could feel myself going bright pink every time I thought about it, it was just so goddamn unexpected! I noticed that he kept looking at me, and kept going bright red then looking away, I think Hikaru has noticed though, he is giving me more devil eyes than usual.

"Well I'm going to bed, Kyoya, could you please show me to my room?" I said, getting up from my seat at the dinner table, I swear to god the dining room is fancier than Buckingham palace! gold leaf decorated the walls, a blood red carpet and a huge oak dining table stacked with food. None of us had eaten much (apart from Haruhi and Mori, who were stuffing their faces) "Sure, this way" Kyoya says to me, getting up "you guys are in the same rooms you were in last time" he adds.

_wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow._

My room was amazing! it was just as grand as the dining room, with cream and gold leaf walls, a royal blue carpet, and a MASSIVE four poster bed in the center of the room, bit weird to have a bed in the middle of the room, but ho hum, that's the life of royalty.

"you seem pretty surprised" Kyoya said, raising an eyebrow.

"ah, well, as successful as my parents company is, we don't have gold leaf on our walls, or beds in the middle of a room." I said, chuckling nervously, Kyoya shrugged then left me to myself.

_he's such a cool cat._

the bed was comfy, very comfy, but it couldn't distract me from my problem at hand, Kaoru had kissed me, and it was not CPR, because I'm pretty sure that isn't how you do it. His face looked so embarrassed, I have no idea what to do, did I look embarrassed? of course he doesn't know that I know, but in all honesty..

_I kinda liked it_

sure, it took me off guard and I was more baffled by it, but for a second I thought of kissing him back, what that would do to our friendship, what would happen to us. Hikaru would be hella pissed that's for sure, and I would break the whole brotherly love idea if we went out... and then a bunch of angry fangirls would burn me at stake... oh god DON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!

"Chiyaki?"

"AAAAH!" I jumped up off my bed, Kaoru was standing by the door, shuffling nervously.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

**Oooooh totes drama comin up! speaking of which, any of you like Total Drama Island? or 6teen? recently I've just been watching them and screaming because they are perf, also massively getting into Sherlock.  
**

**I'm gonna update again next week, can't keep doing cliffhangers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok y'all must be kinda pissed cuz I said "YEAH I'LL TOTALLY UPDATE NEXT WEEK" Then didn't, and I'm not gonna lie to you beautiful people... I was just too lazy. SO YEAH I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ELECTRIC"**

* * *

He wants to talk

_He wants to talk_

**_He wants to talk_**

**_He wants to talk._**

"Ummm. Well I don't want to talk" I say, blushing slightly, actually not slightly, I'm bright red.

He shuffles toward me slightly, I'm pretty sure he's as red as I am, but the room is pretty dark now, surely it must be about nine-ish? Nice, got a boy in my room at 9pm. _Achievement unlocked._"Look, um do you by any chance remember what happened today?" he asked, his gold eyes meeting mine and I just felt myself melting slightly.

_he is very good looking, very perfect, like a prince. I wonder if he's ever done modelling, probably. If I were that pretty I'd be demanding the front cover of vogue _

"Chiyaki?"

"Oh! sorry. I was in a ditz... What were you saying?" I asked, I clasped my fingers together tightly and looked down at my feet. I didn't want to talk about this, not in the slightest. I wanted him to disappear.

_No I don't._

In all honesty I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay, so I could look at him, so I could talk to him. No, I wish he couldn't speak so I could just talk at him, that would be lovely. Great listener.

"You almost drowned today, and I dragged you out the water" He mumbled, I looked up and he was also looking down at his feet.

"I know" I whisper

"And I was scared you were gonna die and all"

"I know."

"So... I gave you CPR.."

"I know."

"Ah o-" He started, but he didn't finish, he looked up at me, his eyes as wide as saucers. I swear we were staring at each other for about two minutes without a single word being uttered. And my mind didn't doze off this time, my mind was completely blank, I was scared to even talk.

"So you knew" he whispered, walking toward me, there was about two centimeters between the tip of our noses. "Yeah.." I mumble, looking him dead in the eyes, all I could see was hurt. "I thought you were dying" He said bluntly, his mouth set in a hard line. _shit._

"I was just, it was just" I begin, but he cuts me off. "A joke? seriously that's messed up, I thought you were going to die!" He said angrily, he wasn't raising his voice too high, he didn't want the others to hear, nor did I.

"Well Kaoru, just let me tell you, you have to pinch the nose, tilt the chin upwards and open my bloody mouth to do CPR, and also breathing into the mouth is required" I hissed "That so called "CPR" was a kiss"

_Wait, if he was trying to kiss me and he thought I was dying, would that make him a Necrophiliac?_

His face went pink, he stepped back, but I stepped forward, so we were nose to nose. "You kissed me, you're embarrassed because I was awake!"

His face went a deeper crimson, a deeper crimson than my hair colour. He took a few steps back but I walked closer, our noses touched and I stared at him, and watched his eyes flash with confusion, and a little bit of fear. But then he sighed and shook his head. "You must think I'm such a creep" He muttered

"well yes." I said slowly "Why did you kiss me?"

"I.. I don't know" He said, his gaze fell to the floor, "I just felt like it"

_you just FELT LIKE IT? I FEEL LIKE KICKING YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE BUT I WILL REFRAIN MYSELF YOU PILLOCK_

"I see" I say, taking a step back, the distance between us grew larger with each step. Both in life and metaphorically. I turned my back on him, I could feel him looking at me, and all I wanted to do was turn back, walk right up to him and..

_I want to kiss him.__ Like seriously, I am about five seconds away from turning around and kissing him.  
_

_5._

"I'm really sorry Chiyaki" he whispers

_4._

"Look, I won't tell anyone, Hikaru will have our heads on sticks!"

_3._

"or maybe just yours"

_2._

"Are you even listening to me? Chiyaki are you in a ditz again?"

I felt his hand on my shoulder, his warmth on my back.

_1. _

I turned to face him, he looked slightly startled, I had spun around a bit too fast and my hair was in my mouth, I casually blew it out my mouth, I probably looked like a horse who had a bug in his mouth, but Kaoru wasn't even looking, well he was, but he wasn't in a way, I can't really explain it. But time stopped, we just looked at each other.

_sod this._

I went up on my tippy toes, he's a tall boy, well, taller than me anyhow, and leant in, and soon the gap between us was closed. And I was kissing him.

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD_

He felt stiff, like when I was five and I went up to a shop mannequin and kissed it, but soon enough he melted, his hands pulled me closer, my arms snaked around his neck, my fingers entangled in his hair, the kiss wasn't anything passionate, but it was sweet and sincere and it made my legs weak. We parted, and it was over like that. His hands remained on my waist and my fingers still playing with his hair, one of my hands drifted from the nape of his neck up to his cheek, his cheeks were still a bright pink, as were mine. It felt like the most perfect scene in the world.

"I should go" he whispered, a small frantic tinge in his voice, he quickly moved away and hurried out the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

_holy bugger._

* * *

**yummeh. KISS SCENES ARE HARD TO WRITE DON'T JUDGE ME HONEY.  
**

**So yeah I'm in Majorca right now, come visit me guys! haha nah please don't I'm socially awkward.**

**So YEAH rate and review because let's face it, I live for other people's approval! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello children! so things are hotting up between Kaoru and Chiyaki, but it seems Kaoru is... panicky? OOOOOH THE DRAMA! ALSO, just like to say congrats to Duke and Duchess of Cambridge for having a baby boy :D the world seems so excited and fixated upon that at the mo'. AnyhOWWW lets do this!**

* * *

_I wonder what he needed to do._

I woke up early the next day, with a head full of unanswered questions:

_What did he need to do?_

_Does he like me?_

_Does this mean we are going out?_

_Do I like him?_

It was 4:12am, so I didn't expect anybody to be up, Haruhi told me the host club usually wake up around 11pm on the weekends, unless they have an event to go to, and apparently Kyoya and Hunni are nightmares to wake up. I don't even want to find out if that's true or not!

I waddle to my ensuite, I have an adjoined bathroom in my room back home, but nothing as ornate as this! what is is with these guys and gold leaf? seriously they may as well just cover the whole goddamn room in gold leaf. I quickly showered, washing away all remnants of last night, I just couldn't be bothered in dressing fancy.  
My family was rich, but on a lower level than the host club. We were kinda B-list or C-list, we have a nice house (and a house in France where my aunt lives) we have nice cars and nice clothes and just nice things, we weren't as majestic as the other ouran students.  
I dressed in a white shirt and a blue skater skirt, I couldn't be bothered wearing shoes. But as I rustled through my bag for a pair of socks I found an amazing discovery... My little pony socks.

They were beautifully Blue with a pony's face on them, and it had rainbow fringing down the back like a horses mane. They were _magnificent._

I padded along the hall (wearing my beautiful socks), trying to find the kitchen. How big is this place? It's certainly the weirdest place, it's like glass and gold leaf, weird combination but alright, rich people have weird tastes.  
The 32nd room I entered was the kitchen, and there sitting at the table was none other than Hikaru Hitachin, he looked up from his book and his eyes went cold.

"Chiyaki."

"Hikaru." I acknowledged back. He returned to his book and ignored me.

Silence. _Well this is awkward._

"so." I began, "what are you reading?"

He didn't answer me, just closed the book and stood up, he stared at me for a second, "So I heard you came onto my brother" He said, folding his arms.

Bam.  
How did he know that?! I didn't _really _come onto him. Ok I did but the only way he could ever know that is if Kaoru told him! "Kaoru told you I guess." I said, folding my arms, for no clear reason other than Hikaru had his folded.

"yep" He said bluntly, "He came into our room saying you had gone in to check on her and you threw yourself at him."

_say what now?_

"I did not THROW myself at him!" I protested, "HE kissed me FIRST!"

And then there was an awkward silence, his face went from being pissed off and filled with hatred to filled with confusion. "_When?_" He stammered, I had obviously caught him off. "On the beach. I was drowning and he saved me."

"That's called CPR stupid!"

"CPR would involve blowing into my mouth."

"Well Kaoru is stupid he wouldn't have known that!"

"Just face it" I said, "he kissed me and yeah I kissed him. But there is nothing between us."

"nothing?"

"nothing."

Hikaru was still looking at me with great uncertainty. _Should he believe me? He should because I am telling the truth. Well, somewhat._  
He looked completely at war with himself, deciding whether to take my word for it and swallowing his pride, or sticking with his guns and fight a losing battle. Obviously he chose the best choice. "Ok." He said, defeated, "But I'm watching you"

_HURRAH!_ I sucsessfully beat the evil master of ginger! _AW YEAH._

* * *

**I ended this on a lighter note and no cliffhanger because the next chapter will be next month and I hate cliffhangers. SO FOR NOW Chiyaki has a sort of acceptance from Hikaru, but why did Kaoru say that she threw herself at him? She's gonna need to have a talk to straighten this out! okay thank you for reading you wee sweet peas 3  
**


End file.
